Summer Paradise
by DraculaN666
Summary: Sólo es un verano más, dejándose atrapar por la calma y el silencio profundo del mar. Sólo un verano más, quizás, que no va a recordar en unos años más. Hasta que lo azul del mar cambia por lo azul de dos ojos chispeantes de coquetería y un par de manos que parecen no querer abandonar su cuerpo. Dime cómo regresar... Cómo regresar al paraíso de verano contigo. # 31AoKaDays


_La moraleja de la historia, mi patética historia, es no hacer promesas que no vas a cumplir. Si ya le escribiste a tu mejor amiga dos historias de su pareja favorita, pareja que TÚ odias, no digas que no lo volverás a hacer._

 _Si esto no es amor yo no sé qué lo sea, Zhena._

 _Lo publico a las 12 sólo porque puedo y quiero. Já-já. Se supone que están en Estados Unidos pero Takao se refiere a Midorima como "Shin-chan" porque se me dio la gana :P no me lo imagino llamándolo de otra forma._

 _A ver de dónde me saco la historia que me falta de estos dos. Yo sólo quiero ver el mundo arder y como no soy parte activa de este fandom ni de la pareja... ni si quiera soy parte del fandom porque nunca terminé de ver la serie, já. Pero quiero formar parte del grupo que intenta bajar de su nube nueve a una tal Señorita D., que no soy yo y que su ego se le estrelle en la puta cara. Sólo digo._

 _Kuroko no Basket no es mío, es de alguien con dinero, supongo yo. Lo mío son las malas ideas, el sueño y las palabras altisonantes. La canción es de Simple Plan, la versión que cantan con Taka, vocalista de One ok Rock porque es la cosa más perfecta que hay en el mundo para mí. La traducción de la canción tampoco es mía, Internet es mágico y divertido. Por si debo aclararlo._

 _Si debo poner alguna advertencia, las que me han leído alguna vez con estos dos, sabrán que Aomine siempre es uke. Porque sí y ni modo, shit happens._

* * *

 **1**

 _O la da da dada_

 _Yeah me and you in summer paradise_

 _O la da da dada_

 _Si, tú y yo en el paraíso de verano_

Respiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones con el cálido aroma del océano. Era salado, caliente, con un toque a algas y bloqueador solar con aroma a coco. Intentó ignorar ese último aroma. Aunque amaba el mar y los hermosos atardeceres en las playas de California, los turistas era algo de lo que nunca se podría deshacer, no importaba a dónde fuera. Sin embargo, mientras no se interpusieran entre las olas y sus ansias por montarlas todo era perfecto.

Se aferró un poco más a su tabla, con un renovado entusiasmo a pesar de que ya hubiera gente a esas horas tan tempranas. El vaivén de las olas parecía tranquilo pero un poco más allá, donde la gente no se molestaba en mirar por simplemente concentrarse en chapotear en la orilla, las olas rompían la calma con su rugido. Con los choques inclementes de sus movimientos formando cilindros perfectos donde le gustaría perderse por siempre.

Caminó lentamente por la orilla de la playa, dejando que el agua refrescara sus pies antes de internarse poco a poco al mar hasta que fue necesario subirse a su tabla para seguir avanzando. Inclinado sobre la tabla, usando los brazos para poder avanzar sonrió con ganas. El mar es donde le gustaba estar, aunque fuera traicionero y la mayor parte del tiempo tuviera intenciones de hundirle, no se rendía y se aferraba en su convicción por domar las olas.

El sol comenzó a mostrarse un poco más, iluminando el cielo que pintaba el agua de un azul brillante. Los rayos del sol brillaron en sus ojos, rojos y chispeantes. Con una enorme y decidida sonrisa se preparó para montar la primera ola del día.

 **2**

 _My heart is sinking as I'm lifted_

 _Up above the clouds away from you_

 _And I can't believe I'm leaving_

 _Oh I don't know no no what I'm gonna do_

 _Mi corazón se hunde mientras me elevo_

 _sobre las nubes lejos de ti_

 _Y no puedo creer que me estoy alejando_

 _Oh no sé no no lo que voy a hacer_

Kagami creía firmemente que estar dentro de una ola era como entrar a otra dimensión. Sentir como la tabla se deslizaba suave por el agua mientras la ola se iba cerrando, dejándole en un universo azul cielo que le salpicaba con sus frías y relajantes gotas cristalinas. Un túnel cada vez más y más cerrado dejándole como vía de escape un punto resplandeciente que parecía irse alejando y escapando de él para dejarle atrapado por siempre. Quizás si algún día se detenía a medio camino y dejaba que la ola le engullera por completo llegaría a un mundo nuevo. A uno donde podría estar por siempre montado en las olas sintiendo la brisa fresca del mar contra su rostro. Pero nunca se atrevía a averiguarlo y se deslizaba con mayor velocidad hasta salir de la ola que rompía con un estruendo aparatoso. Entonces él se dejaba caer suavemente sobre la tabla, disfrutando de los vestigios de la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo de forma lenta mientras exhalaba con emoción.

Repetía el proceso varias veces durante el día, siempre tomándose un momento para rememorar las sensaciones al final, como si esa fuera la última vez. A veces creía que así sería. Que el verano terminaría y tendría que volver a la fría rutina de la universidad y dejarse atrapar esta vez por la marea de gente, esa por la cual definitivamente no le gustaría dejarse llevar. El verano era su única vía de escape y se aferraba a él y al mar como un ancla que, irónicamente, no le ahogarían hasta matarle.

Ignoraba el tumulto de gente que se congregaba pasado el medio día y hacía hasta peligroso dejarse llevar por las olas. Nada podía romper ese momento que era sólo suyo.

Claro que había otros lugares más solitarios y donde las olas eran iguales de placenteras que esas. Pero estaban pegados a riscos de rocas filosas y las orillas eran escasos pedazos de arena. Un movimiento en falso y terminaría en urgencias, como muchos otros novatos que habían intentado ir a hacerse los listillos. Ni siquiera los profesionales dejaban las playas infestadas de turistas por lugares tan peligrosos a menos de que estuvieran cien por ciento seguros de sus habilidades.

Kagami era consciente de sus habilidades y las fallas que tenía. Conocedor que si intentaba ir a ese lugar terminaría aplastado contra las rocas.

Flotando tranquilamente después de su última ola, soltó un suspiro cansado y triste. El estruendo de la gente ya se superponía al del mar, lo cual indicaba la hora de tomar un descanso y meditar si se quedaría hasta entrada la tarde para montar un par de olas más o simplemente regresaría a casa.

Se dejó ir de esa forma hasta la orilla, disfrutando del agua hasta que fue necesario que bajara de su tabla y caminara el resto del camino hasta la orilla. Clavó la tabla en la arena, sentándose del lado donde daba un poco de sombra. El bronceado que tomaba su piel durante el verano era imposible de evitar pero no por ello se exponía más de la cuenta al sol.

Vio a la gente ir y venir sin demasiado interés, deseando un verano sin tanta gente. Aunque, de entre todos los sueños guajiros que puede tener una persona, ese era el mayor. ¿Una playa de California sin gente un verano? Sí, claro.

A lo lejos observó como varios chicos montaban las olas de media tarde, igual de majestuosas que a todas horas pero que, en ese momento, no le parecían tan impresionantes llenas de gente.

Un gran estruendo a su lado llamó su atención y, de no ser por su tabla, el grupo de chicos que pasó casi volando le habrían llenado la cara de arena. Eran tres o cuatro que se iban quitando la ropa como podían, con la tabla en una mano y la suerte de no caerse y llenarse la boca de arena en la otra. Juraría que uno entró al mar con un calcetín enredado en el pie y otro ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de terminar de quitarse los pantalones. Un chico de cabello verde resoplaba detrás de ellos, recogiendo sus pertenencias mientras mascullaba entre dientes lo que no le parecieron palabras muy amistosas.

Los que estaban ya en el agua le hicieron señas con las manos, invitándole a unirse a lo que negó categóricamente y se fue a un extremo de la playa, no muy alejado de donde Kagami se encontraba y clavó una sombrilla en la arena. Dejó las cosas de sus compañeros en un bulto amorfo y húmedo –la marea había llevado hasta la orilla el par de pantalones de uno de sus compañeros- y se dispuso a leer el libro que sacó de su mochila.

Kagami vio todo con algo de gracia. Admiraba a las personas que ponían tanto entusiasmo al tener contacto con el mar. Le parecía estúpido, sinceramente, pero no por ello menos admirable.

Contempló al grupito ir y venir por la orilla, como esperando su momento entre el tumulto de gente que montaba con torpeza las olas. Eran tres chicos ruidosos. Uno de cabello rubio que chapoteaba inquieto, otro de cabello negro que parecía igual o más inquieto que su compañero y otro de cabello azul oscuro y piel más bronceada que sus compañeros. Parecía igual de emocionado pero menos inquieto que sus compañeros, a los cuales les indicaba que esperaran un poco más antes de montar las olas. Sin embargo, sus amigos no estaban por la labor de esperar y el primero en lanzarse fue el rubio.

La torpeza con la que montó la ola fue sólo superada por la torpe forma que cayó al chocar con otro turista y hundirse con fuerza en el agua. Kagami notó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro que el rubio ni siquiera había atado su tobillo a la tabla y al salir a la superficie tuvo que ir nadando a recuperarla ante las risas de sus amigos.

El chico de piel oscura volvió a insistir a su otro compañero que esperara un poco más para montar una ola, nuevamente siendo ignorado en un arranque de valentía –o estupidez-.

El proceso se repitió con la diferencia que el de cabello oscuro terminó en el agua al evitar a un chico torpe que se abalanzó contra él en la ola. Kagami se sorprendió al ver cómo le esquivaba porque el chico venía detrás de él. Entre el ruido de la ola y la concentración de mantenerse firme sobre la tabla le parecía extraño que notara a alguien cerca de él. Sin embargo, ser consciente de la presencia de alguien más, no evitó el mismo resultado que su primer amigo. Un chapuzón dentro del agua, menos torpe y con el tobillo atado con firmeza a la tabla.

—Takao, ¡eres un idiota! —escuchó Kagami a su lado y al girar el rostro notó al chico de cabellos verdes parado cerca de la orilla, el libro olvidado bajo el paraguas, y con una mueca en el rostro que se debatía entre la preocupación y la molestia.

Takao, el chico de cabellos negros supuso Kagami, le saludó desde su tabla con una sonrisa boba ayudando a su amigo rubio a subir a su tabla.

Fue entonces que el último de los chicos se atrevió a montar la próxima ola, una especialmente grande en la que Kagami deseó estar montado. Ningún otro novato había tomado el valor de ir a por ella a parte del chico de piel oscura y por alguna razón eso provocó que los ojos de Kagami siguieran cada uno de sus movimientos. Parecía algo torpe y se balanceaba peligrosamente sobre la tabla, pero una vez encontró su centro y la seguridad de que no caería, se deslizó con suavidad y velocidad por la ola, con una gracia que por un momento Kagami se sintió envidioso al ver su cara de satisfacción. Supuso que no fue el único cuando sus dos compañeros se abalanzaron en su contra y, en un ataque a traición, le tumbaron de la tabla.

Así pasaron un par de horas, Kagami firmemente sentado en la arena, observando al trío de amigos ir y venir por las olas hasta que el rubio, que en algún punto supo se llamaba Kise por los estruendosos gritos de su amigo en la arena, y Takao lograron dominar un par de olas. El único que parecía un poco más acostumbrado era Aomine, el chico de piel morena. Se sentía un tanto avergonzado por estarles observando como un acosador pero, en su defensa, diría que él llegó primero y el chico de cabellos verdes no dejaba de amonestarlos desde la orilla de tanto en tanto, cada que sentía que hacían algo especialmente peligroso.

El sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, quizás pasadas las dos de la tarde, cuando los tres salieron del agua y corrieron hasta donde estaban sus cosas. Takao se lanzó sin mucha gracia sobre su otro compañero, llenándole de agua y arena entre risas y gritos indignados.

—Deberías venir a jugar con nosotros, Shin-chan.

Por toda respuesta obtuvo una mano en su rostro, que intentaba alejarle, y una mirada de molestia.

Sintiéndose aún más intruso, Kagami se obligó a ya no escucharlos, incorporándose en su lugar y tomando su tabla. Decidido avanzó hasta el agua. Un par de olas más no le harían daño y parecía que la mayoría de la gente se estaba tomando un descanso para almorzar. Aunque su estómago gruñía un poco por el hambre, pensó en primero montar un par de olas y luego volver a casa.

El agua fría se sintió reconfortante en contraste con el calor de la tarde y su cuerpo ya seco. Se montó tranquilamente esperando el momento oportuno que no tardó en llegar.

La sensación no fue diferente a las otras veces, pero no por ello menos gratificante. Tenía el cuerpo inclinado sosteniéndose con una de las manos al borde de la tabla para no caer y la otra hundida en el agua, sintiéndola pasar entre sus dedos. Sintiéndose un poco aventurero, casi al final de la ola con la sensación de que ésta le alcanzaba, saltó de la tabla hundiéndose en el agua. Generalmente en ese punto se aferraba con más fuerza a su tabla para no caer y salir a la superficie montado en ella, pero en esta ocasión quiso sentir el tirón en el tobillo, como si fuera la delgada línea que le mantenía unido entre los dos mundos. Allá afuera entre la gente y ahí dentro, en lo azul y profundo del mar, donde había encontraba calma y silencio absoluto.

Cuando al fin salió se aferró a la tabla, con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios y nadó hasta la orilla.

Fue, por alguna extraña razón, una sensación refrescante. Salir a la superficie y respirar el aire fresco de la tarde después de sentir sus pulmones comprimirse a la falta de oxígeno.

Caminó distraídamente por la arena decidido a marcharse por ese día cuando el chico que respondía al nombre de Takao, unos considerables centímetros más bajo que él, le interceptó.

—Oye, eso fue increíble. Por un segundo pensé que habías caído pero no, no, te tiraste al agua al final, como un clavado. Sabes surfear muy bien como para haber caído en ese punto, lo entendí al final ¿sabes? Soy Takao por cierto, ellos son Kise, Midorima y Aomine. Deberías enseñarnos un poco ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Ya te vas? ¿Vienes mañana?

—¿Eh? —Fue todo lo que pudo articular como respuesta ante su verborrea.

—Déjale en paz, Takao —dijo el chico que, supuso, debía ser Midorima.

—¿Pero viste eso Shin-chan? Fue increíble, in-cre-í-ble —recalcó separando las sílabas como si eso lograra ser más convincente.

—La verdad es que yo… —intentó decir cuando un brazo se puso alrededor de sus hombros y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo a pesar del calor que hacía.

—No lo haces mal —susurró alguien en su oído.

El chico de piel oscura, Aomine recordaba, estaba demasiado cerca de su cuerpo y ¿era su imaginación o eso subiendo y bajando por su brazo era la mano de Aomine?

—Tú tampoco —respondió antes de darse cuenta y por un segundo se deleitó con el calor que desprendía el otro, dándole la sensación de estarse quemando de adentro hacia afuera.

—Aominecchi surfea de vez en cuando —fue la voz de Kise quien los trajo a la realidad, el cual los observaba con una sonrisilla algo burlesca en el rostro.

—Eso lo explica —dijo Kagami separándose del brazo en sus hombros—. Me llamo Kagami, por cierto. La verdad es que ya me iba, pero vengan mañana temprano, a eso de las ocho. Hay menos gente y probabilidades de caer —observó a Takao y Kise al decir eso, con una mueca burlona que se ganó un sonrojo del par—. Y ya veremos.

Caminó con una seguridad que no sentía para nada. La sensación del cuerpo de Aomine aún quemando por su brazo y la sensación de sus ojos que al parecer no abandonaba su cuerpo mientras se alejaba de la playa le acompañó por el resto del día.

 **3**

 _But, someday_

 _I will find my way back to_

 _To where your name is written in the sand._

 _Pero algún día_

 _Encontraré el camino devuelta_

 _a donde tu nombre está escrito en la arena_

Aunque había dicho a las ocho, Kagami no tenía ninguna esperanza de verlos hasta pasadas las diez. Él, por el contrario, estaría ahí desde las siete de la mañana. Su cuerpo aún con la relajante sensación de cansancio del día anterior, pero no por ello se amedrentaba. El agua estaba más fría de lo normal a pesar de que el sol ya había salido. El agua de California, venida directamente del frío del norte, no se calentaba en ningún momento. El cuerpo era el que se acostumbraba a la sensación punzante del frío y el constante movimiento al montar las olas hacia el resto. Aún así, la gente parecía siempre encantada de estar dentro de ella y Kagami no podía culparlos.

Estaba montado en su tabla contemplando los rayos del sol chocar contra el agua y el reflejo del astro distorsionarse por los ondulantes movimientos del agua.

A las ocho en punto, para sorpresa de Kagami, los cuatro chicos hicieron su aparición. Midorima, como el día anterior, clavó la sombrilla en la arena y se dispuso a leer. El entusiasmo de Kise y Takao que, también como el día anterior se desnudaban por el camino, contrastaba con la mueca somnolienta de Aomine.

—¡Quítense la ropa antes de entrar! —Rugió el de cabello verde cuando vio las oscuras intenciones de sus amigos de entrar al agua con un calcetín mal puesto y con la camiseta aún dentro de uno de sus brazos.

Con muecas tristes ambos obedecieron y tomando de nuevo sus tablas se abalanzaron al agua sin mucha gracia.

—¡Aomine! —Gritó Takao una vez a su lado, moviendo enérgicamente los brazos.

—No es gente por las mañanas —dijo Kise braceando de un lado a otro y Kagami estuvo tentado a decirle que nadie lo era, pero al verlos tan llenos de energía, se lo pensó un poco mejor.

Aomine se tomó su tiempo para quitarse la ropa, comenzando por la camiseta, la cual tiró de forma descuidada y terminó sobre el rostro de Midorima. Fue lo suficientemente gracioso como para terminar de despertarlo y finalmente se quitara el resto de la ropa. Para Kagami fue imposible quitarle los ojos de encima en cada movimiento, hipnotizado por cada trozo de piel que iba quedando al descubierto. Se dijo que nada de eso debería parecerle condenadamente sensual pero cuando Aomine se agachó un poco para atar el cordón de la tabla a su tobillo, tuvo que girarse hacia el mar y pensar en otras cosas menos agradables que culos morenos y prietos, y entrepiernas demasiado apretadas dentro de sus calzoncillos.

Dio gracias que Takao y Kise parecieran más concentrados en intentar tumbarse el uno al otro al agua como para notar su repentina ola de calor y el creciente bulto entre sus piernas. Respiró un par de veces y se concentró en lo frío del agua para poder bajar cualquier posible erección.

—¿Comenzamos? —dio un salto del susto al sentir de nuevo esa voz demasiado cerca de su cuerpo, chocando su aliento contra su piel erizando cada vello del cuerpo.

—Cuando quieras —se escuchó decir y por la sonrisa de Aomine supuso que no se refería con exactitud a las lecciones de surfeo. Lo cual, obviamente, no ayudó para nada al asunto entre sus piernas.

 **4**

 _Where real life can wait_

 _We're crashing like waves_

 _Playing in the sand (playing in the sand)_

 _Holding your hands_

 _Donde la vida real puede esperar_

 _Estamos chocando como olas_

 _Estamos jugando en la arena_

 _Sosteniendo tu mano_

Pronto se dio cuenta de que los tres chicos aprendían con una rapidez alarmante. En poco tiempo Takao y Kise podían hacer unas cuantas piruetas dentro de la ola antes de caer aparatosamente dentro del agua. Aunque eso último, supo con el tiempo, era algo que les gustaba hacer por diversión. Como aquella vez que él se dejó engullir por el agua para sentir esa liberadora sensación de volver a nacer. Aomine, por otro lado, era el que tenía más noción sobre lo que se debía hacer al estar montado en la ola y supuso que lo único que quería era pasar el rato con sus compañeros e incomodándole a él constantemente.

—¿No hay un lugar donde no haya tanta gente? —Se quejó Takao al tercer día de estar practicando con Kagami, dejándose caer al lado de Midorima llenándole de agua y arena como siempre le gustaba hacer.

—Es un lugar turístico, ¿qué esperabas? —Se quejó el de cabello verde, resignado a no poder mantenerse seco y recibiendo sin molestia la cabeza de Takao en su regazo.

—He visto muchos lugares solitarios cerca de los riscos —apuntó Kise.

—Pero son peligrosos. Ni siquiera surfistas con mucha experiencia se arriesgan a ir a surfear por miedo a terminar contra una roca —explicó Kagami con algo de pesar, ya que a él también le molestaba tener que detenerse por la cantidad de gente que llegaba a la playa después de mediodía.

—Luego tendríamos que llamar a Kasamatsu para que despegue tu teñido ser de las piedras —se burló Aomine desde su lugar, con una sonrisa altanera que hacía rabiar al rubio.

Se enfrascaron en una típica discusión mientras Midorima y Takao se perdían en su propio mundito. Kagami no podía abandonar del todo, sobre todo en esas situaciones, la sensación de ser un intruso entre ellos y simplemente se quedaba contemplando el mar con atención.

O ese era el plan hasta que una mano comenzó a trazar círculos en la suya. El cuerpo de Aomine estaba tan pegado al suyo, como de costumbre, que nadie parecía notar cómo su mano acariciaba con la punta de los dedos y subía poco a poco por el brazo suavemente antes de comenzar a bajar. Metió los dedos entre los suyos, enterrándolos entre la arena, apretando un poco antes de comenzar de nuevo con el sube y baja. El roce era ligero, a penas con la punta de sus dedos, pero todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo se encontraba erizado, disfrutando del contacto, sobre todo cuando llegaba nuevamente a su mano y repetía el proceso de meter los dedos entre los suyos, entrelazando sus manos por unos segundos. Kagami podría jurar que estaba tan rojo como su cabello y le molestaba darse cuenta que Aomine parecía tan normal peleando con Kise que estuvo tentado a alejarse del contacto. Pero mentiría si dijera que no lo disfrutaba demasiado como para de verdad alejarse.

No le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa de Aomine cuando, con un poco de valentía, fue Kagami quien entrelazó sus manos al sentir nuevamente los dedos del moreno entre los suyos.

 **5**

 _My soul is broken_

 _Streets are frozen_

 _I can't stop this feelings melting through_

 _And I'd give away a thousand days_

 _Oh, just to have another one with you (with you)_

 _Mi alma está rota_

 _Las calles congeladas_

 _No puedo detener estos sentimientos que se derriten_

 _Y daría mil días_

 _Oh, sólo por tener uno más contigo_

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo con ellos, más llegaba a conocerlos. Sobre sus vidas, lo que querían hacer, sus amigos lejos de esa playa. Midorima quería estudiar medicina. Kise había recibido un par de ofertas para convertirse en modelo aunque no le convencía del todo y aún pensaba en ello. Takao hablaba poco sobre eso y parecía más concentrado en incordiar a Midorima, así que supuso que no tenía muy en claro qué hacer con su vida a parte de aferrarse al chico de lentes. Todo eso y más que a Kagami le fascinaba y le aterraba a partes iguales. Que tuvieran una vida lejos de ahí quería decir que el tiempo juntos estaba más que contado y aunque lo disfrutaba mucho, el miedo a cuando se fuera le congelaba por dentro, sobre todo esas emociones que Aomine lograba despertar en él. No le gustaba ser un juego de verano pero al mismo tiempo no quería evitarlo. También se merecía ese pedazo de felicidad ¿no? Al menos se aferraba a ello.

—Creo que definitivamente este es el lugar —escuchó decir a Takao uno de esos días en los que remoloneaban en la arena disfrutando del calor.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Interrogó Kagami intentado prestarle atención, cosa difícil desde que Aomine había pasado de acariciarle el brazo a acariciarle la espalda. Las corrientes eléctricas que le provocaba eran complicadas de disimular si todo su cuerpo se estremecía y la piel se le ponía chinita a pesar del calor.

—No vinimos de vacaciones —fue Kise el que explicó ante la mirada incrédula de Kagami—. Bueno, sí, de vacaciones y a ver la universidad a la que vas. Hemos visto varias opciones mientras pensamos con exactitud qué hacer. Pero sin duda es el lugar que más nos ha gustado y en el que más tiempo hemos pasado.

—Oh —contestó con simpleza.

E ignoró que eso acercándose peligrosamente a su trasero era la mano atrevida de Aomine.

Por supuesto el gusto de no dejarse toquetear demasiado le duró poco ya que después del pequeño descanso, los cuatro se incorporaron –Midorima se quedaría en su lugar de siempre, con el libro de siempre, al parecer- con la intención de montar unas cuantas olas más antes que el lugar se infestara de turistas. Más de lo que ya estaba.

Takao y Kise comenzaron a correr hasta el agua gritando y jugueteando como los niños que a veces parecían ser dejándolos a ellos dos rezagados. No iba prestando demasiada atención al camino o su alrededor, perdido en el movimiento de las olas y disfrutando del sentimiento de anticipación que se instalaba en su pecho, pero unos cuchicheos a su lado le hicieron girarse un poco para toparse con la mirada divertida y algo picara de un par de chicas que exhibían sin vergüenza sus atributos con unos diminutos bikinis, tendidas al sol. La piel brillante que cualquier hombre se hubiera detenido a admirar no causó mayor impresión más que el desconcierto al saberse el causante de esa reacción en chicas tan guapas. O quizás fuera también por Aomine, pero se permitía un momento de vanidad ya que no tenía nada que envidiarle al moreno.

Sin embargo, parecía que Aomine no compartía su punto de vista ya que fulminó al par de chicas con una mirada agria. Sintió cómo pegaba su cuerpo al suyo jalándole por la cadera, incitándole a continuar su camino y darle la espalda a las chicas. Cuando al fin se dejó guiar e iba a preguntar qué coño le pasaba, una mano apretó con firmeza una de sus nalgas, causándole un respingo nada varonil debido al susto.

—¿Qué cojon…? —Intentó preguntar, pero se vio ignorado por completo.

—Es mío chicas, lo siento —dijo Aomine con una sonrisa prepotente que contrastaba mucho con la mirada que un momento atrás le había dedicado a las mujeres.

Kagami no dijo nada más durante lo poco que faltaba para llegar al agua, sin saberse halagado o espantado por su acción. Aomine era de los que por lo general disfrutaba llamar la atención, sobre todo si era de chicas guapas con mucha delantera que exhibir. Y, pensando un poco en ello, había pasado un tiempo desde que el moreno había mostrado interés en algo más que no fuera Kagami y su trasero, o sus brazos o cualquier parte expuesta de su cuerpo. Dejó de pensar en eso cuando el agua hizo contacto con sus pies y el sonido de las olas le llamaba nuevamente.

Esa tarde decidieron irse más temprano de lo común de la playa y pasear un poco por las calles de la ciudad. No era muy grande y vivía más que nada del turismo y chicos universitarios que se mudaban durante la temporada de clases y, la mayoría, desaparecía durante las vacaciones. Kagami era de los pocos que había nacido y crecido en ese lugar. Tampoco tenía ansias de salir corriendo en cuanto se graduara. Le gustaba el lugar y conocía un montón de personas todos los años, de todas partes del país que iban a estudiar o de vacaciones. Era algo solitario si lo pensaba un poco ya que, a la larga, todos sus amigos terminaban por irse. Estaba la emoción de tener amigos por todas partes pero él estaba ahí en ese momento y no sabía si algún día se iría. O si alguien llegaría para quedarse.

Quizás esa era parte de su indecisión con Aomine, no saber hasta dónde podrían llegar y cuánto tiempo les tomaría. Pero había aprendido a arriesgarse con la gente y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Y debía admitir que no sólo era Aomine, sino los otros tres chicos que de alguna forma y por alguna razón ya podía llamar amigos.

Sería duro desprenderse de las tardes de risa que le provocaban Kise y Takao con sus ocurrencias, yendo de un lugar a otro con esa interminable energía que volvía loco a Midorima. Éste mismo tenía sus puntos buenos cuando no estaba riñendo a los demás por respirar y simplemente pasaba las horas muertas hablando de nada en particular pero cosas que eran en realidad fascinantes.

—¿A mí por qué me echarías de menos? —Había preguntado Aomine una noche en la que hicieron una fogata en la arena, con el sonido de las olas como música y unos tragos de más que le hicieron más sincero de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Por tus manos —contestó con simpleza dándole un largo trago a su cerveza con la risa de Takao de fondo ante la cara de molestia de Aomine.

Había sido todo lo sincero que pudo. A parte del constante tacto de Aomine, del calor de su cuerpo y su humor acido, no sabía mucho más. Era el más hermético de los cuatro y a Kagami realmente le molestaba darle parte de lo que era, información que no había compartido con nadie sin obtener nada a cambio de su parte.

Quería creer que no lo hacía a propósito y era sólo parte de su forma de ser. Pero eso no mejoraba las cosas ni diluía el malestar.

 **6**

 _My memories are reminding me_

 _The perfect night on the perfect beach_

 _The memories already gathered of that day can't be undone_

 _Mis memorias me están recordando_

 _La noche perfecta en la playa perfecta_

 _Las memorias reunidas de aquel día ya no pueden ser deshechas_

A veces, y sólo a veces, Kagami solía ir por las noches a la playa. No tendría sentido para la mayoría de las personas, pues no podía entrar al mar y montar las olas como tanto le gustaban. Las pocas veces que iba eran más que nada con sus amigos a embriagarse a la luz de una fogata hasta que el alcohol los atontaba lo suficiente y debían marcharse. Pero había esas otras ocasiones mucho más esporádicas y que no tenían razón de ser en las que ese sentimiento y esa necesidad de estar ahí, con el aire frío y salado golpeando su cara y la arena colándose entre sus sandalias, le arrastraban hasta la orilla del mar.

Ocurría más en invierno y creía que era por la quemante necesidad de montar las olas a pesar del frío del ambiente y del agua. Sin embargo, aún seguía siendo verano y podía surfear todo lo que quisiera. Pero ahí estaba, caminando entre la oscuridad evadiendo los puntos brillantes entre la arena que formaban las fogatas de algunos turistas.

Reconocía la nostalgia entre sus propias emociones y un poco de melancolía. Siempre, siempre, siempre negaría que Aomine tuviera algo que ver con ello, prefiriendo pensar que era porque el verano estaba por terminar y pronto las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Una normalidad aburrida llena de clases y gente que podría o no caerle bien. Aunque estaba también el saber que muchos de sus amigos volverían de sus vacaciones familiares, en ocasiones como esas se sentía demasiado cansado para volver a una rutina momentánea que se esfumaría de nuevo en vacaciones de invierno.

No pudo seguir mucho tiempo más sumido en sus pensamientos cuando un brazo se enredó alrededor de sus hombros y el característico olor de Aomine se sobrepuso al olor del mar.

—¿Por qué tan solo? —Preguntó cerca de su oído y sin detener su andar por la arena.

—Vine a pensar —respondió como pudo una vez salió de su estupor.

El agarre en su hombro era cálido y firme, tanto que por un momento deseó tener el valor de enredar su propio brazo alrededor de Aomine. Pero se limitó a seguir con su camino y disfrutar simplemente de la compañía.

—Pensar es malo —comentó Aomine como buscando decir cualquier cosa y no quedarse en silencio.

—Supongo que por eso no lo haces muy seguido.

Lo siguiente que supo es que ambos se encontraban corriendo como estúpidos por la arena, Kagami evadiendo a Aomine, quien intentaba atraparle para "darle una lección por bocón". Pero concentrados como estaban el uno del otro, como si el resto del mundo no existiera, no se dieron cuenta que estaban demasiado cerca del agua. Aomine había logrado por fin atrapar a Kagami por la sudadera que llevaba puesta. La sensación de victoria le duró poco cuando el pelirrojo, con un mal paso y gracias a una botella de gaseosa que alguien había dejado tirada, tropezó de tal forma que ambos terminaron dentro del agua, siendo arrastrados un poco por las olas y empapándose hasta el alma.

—Muy inteligente de tu parte —masculló Kagami sintiendo arena húmeda dentro de la ropa interior y sacudiéndose como podía por la picazón que le provocaba.

Aomine, como toda respuesta, soltó una larga carcajada que terminó contagiando a Kagami. Tanto así que ambos terminaron casi rodando de nuevo por la arena, en esta ocasión de la risa. Todas las preocupaciones y malos sentimientos de Kagami olvidados en un pequeño rincón de su mente ya que todo lo demás era acaparado por ese momento, por ese instante donde Aomine era todo lo que necesitaba para relajarse y distraerse aunque fuera por esa noche.

 **7**

 _The season's not the reason why_

 _I fell in love with you in paradise_

 _Everytime you remember me_

 _And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

 _La estación no es la razón de porqué_

 _me enamoré de ti en el paraíso_

 _Cada vez que me recuerdes_

 _estaré allí al latir del corazón_

Si le preguntaran a Aomine cuál fue el momento exacto en el que se enamoró de Kagami, no diría nada al respecto. Porque es Aomine y no tiene porqué estar dándole explicaciones a nadie y punto. Pero se quedaría pensando en ello cada rato, rememorando cada día junto a Kagami y qué le hace tan especial.

Quizás la costumbre de meterse con él y hacerle sentir nervioso le llevó a lo inevitable. Y, quizás, si le diera por dar una respuesta a alguien, diría eso. Que le comenzó a gustar ver sus reacciones nerviosas a su toque. Que le gustaba verle tratar de enseñar a Takao y Kise. Que le gustaba la sensación de libertad que desprendía cuando se encontraba sobre su tabla montando una ola.

Pero todo eso sería una mentira. Porque no hubo nada paulatino. No fue algo que poco a poco se dio. Fue un golpe duro y certero a su pecho. Una bofetada que le sacudió al cuerpo y dijo "Ah, debe ser él". Y luego pensó que era un maldito cursi.

El momento exacto en el que se enamoró, y lo negaría por siempre aunque su sistema estuviera ahogado en alcohol, fue al verle surfear por primera vez.

Y esos cuentos de amor a primera vista no iban para nada con Aomine, ni de chiste, era lo que más le molestaba. Porque su cuerpo no se vio sacudido por la lujuria como solía pasarle. No sintió su entrepierna más apretada ni comenzó a imaginar a Kagami gimiendo en su cama. Eso vino poco después, cuando tocó su piel fría y húmeda por el agua. Lo primero que provocó el pelirrojo cuando le vio montado sobre las olas, hundiéndose en el agua para salir con un suspiro de satisfacción al llenar sus pulmones de aire fue paz. Paz y libertad. No había nada más que le trasmitiera esa imagen.

Fue verle salir del agua con su enorme sonrisa y de pronto el mundo pareció enmudecer y desaparecer por completo a su alrededor. Todo se concentraba en verle salir tranquilamente del agua, con las gotas resbalando por su pecho. Se permitió un momento para poder apreciar el camino de una especialmente tentadora, que bajaba por su pezón izquierdo y se deslizaba con gracia entre los músculos de su abdomen hasta su ombligo y se perdía más y más.

La estridente voz de Takao le regresó a la realidad. Su infinita necesidad por aprender cosas y personas nuevas fue la oportunidad perfecta para hacer su movimiento. De lo contrario, estaba seguro que viviría una eternidad sin atreverse a entablar conversación con ese chico.

Pensó en limitarse a un simple coqueteo. Un amor efímero de verano, coqueteando descaradamente, tocando más de la cuenta. Regodeándose entre los sonrojos y los escalofríos que sufría Kagami con su toque.

Y no tardó en pensar "estoy pero que bien jodido" cuando más de una vez sus celos se hacían presentes y no podía ocultarlos o si quiera disimularlos. "Pero bien, bien jodido".

Y bien, bien enamorado.

 **8**

 _I remember when we first kissed_

 _How I didn't wanna leave your lips_

 _And how I've never ever felt so high_

 _Singing la da da da_

 _Recuerdo la primera vez que nos besamos._

 _Cómo no quería dejar tus labios_

 _Y cómo nunca me había sentido tan bien_

 _Cantando la da da da_

Era casi el final del verano. Kise, Takao, Midorima y Aomine se marcharían durante un par de semanas para preparar todo antes del ingreso a clases. Sólo eran un par de semanas pero no por ello menos duro para Kagami. Si así iba a ser por un corto tiempo ¿cómo sería cuando fuera definitivamente?

—Llévame al lugar que dijiste —le interceptó Aomine, como leyendo sus pensamientos pesimistas—. Ahí donde ni los profesionales surfean.

—Con lo dura que tienes la cabeza —dijo una vez compuesto de la sorpresa—, seguro rompes tú la roca.

—Nadie dijo algo sobre surfear. Sabes nadar ¿no?

Se quedaron de ver en el mismo lugar de siempre y de ahí caminarían. Era temprano, no más de las siete de la mañana. El sol aún no estaba en todo su apogeo y no era sofocante caminar el largo trecho. Kagami se sorprendió cuando Aomine se presentó sin los otros tres y la única explicación que le dio fue su sonrisilla de superioridad y un apremiante:

—¡En marcha!

Que no dio lugar a replicas.

La caminata fue un zigzag entre la arena seca y caliente, y la húmeda y fría por el mar. Reían sin decir nada en particular y de tanto en tanto lanzaban patadas mojando al otro. Kagami nunca pensó que estar de nuevo a solas por completo con Aomine sería de esa manera. Y era un poco decepcionante, porque el contacto era mínimo y se encontró de nuevo preguntándose sí lo que hacía Aomine era sólo por molestarle o algo por el estilo.

Pero la estaba pasando tan bien y tenía tiempo sin sentirse tan tranquilo fuera del agua que desechó todo pensamiento pesimista y continuó con su camino.

Eran más de las nueve cuando lograron llegar por fin. La parte más difícil había sido subir una pendiente rocosa algo inestable y luego bajar del otro lado sin romperse nada en el proceso. Pero parecía que su entrenamiento de equilibro en las tablas de surf era suficiente para mantenerles estables en situaciones como esas.

Tal como recordaba Kagami, el lugar era una pequeña media luna con no más de cuatro o cinco metros de ancho de arena seca que desaparecía en las noches por la marea. Las olas rompían con estruendo contra las piedras y de entre los movimientos del mar sobresalían más rocas que a simple vista parecían no estar ahí.

—Supongo que es por eso que aquí nadie viene a surfear —observó Aomine más para sí mismo que para Kagami.

—Hace un par de años casi me rompo el brazo intentándolo —y aunque era un recuerdo un poco doloroso, se encontró sonriendo al pensar en ello.

—Es bueno saber que no soy el único con la cabeza dura —Aomine dio un golpecito con el puño en la cabeza de Kagami, riendo cuando éste le dio un manotazo.

Sin esperar nada más, Aomine comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en traje de baño y Kagami se odió por, como siempre, quedarse mirando fijamente cada movimiento. Le parecían demasiado calculados, el contoneo de caderas para deshacerse del pantalón, las manos acariciando de forma descarada su abdomen sólo para retirar la playera y se dijo que dos podían jugar a eso. Con lentitud se quitó primero la camiseta, pasando sus manos por los costados dejando expuesto primero el pecho hasta llegar el cuello y liberar su cabeza. Los brazos se le enredaron un poco en las mangas pero con movimientos controlados intentó no verse demasiado torpe al sacarlos. Tiró la prenda a cualquier parte antes de pasar al pantalón, al cual primero le desprendió el botón y bajó la cremallera. En este punto se atrevió a mirar a Aomine, para saber al menos si no estaba haciendo el ridículo. Escondió su sonrisa de triunfo al notar que el susodicho no le quitaba los ojos de encima ni por un segundo, así que continuando con su tarea y sin venir a cuento, le dio la espalda al moreno para terminar de bajar la prenda y agachándose un poco para liberar sus pies.

No fue su imaginación que al darse la vuelta Aomine luciera demasiado acalorado para el buen clima que hacía.

—¿Vamos a nadar o qué? —Se permitió preguntar con altanería corriendo hasta el agua.

Kagami consideraba sus futuras estrategias si ese juego del gato y el ratón seguía extendiéndose, pero no contaba con el poco autocontrol de Aomine pues ni bien puso un pie dentro del agua, éste le apresó por la cintura y se pegó por completo a su espalda.

—Veo que te gusta jugar —murmuró ronco contra la piel sensible y algo quemada de su cuello y después mordió un poco, sólo raspando con sus dientes y humedeciendo con su lengua.

Aomine restregó su erección contra su trasero con ansias al tiempo que sus manos recorrían su abdomen como si no se supiera de memoria la sensación de su piel.

—Y no sabes cuánto —le chinchó separando sus cuerpos a regañadientes y adentrándose con rapidez al agua.

Lo frío del agua aclaró un poco sus pensamientos, nadando hasta lo profundo y hundiéndose hasta quedar sumergido por completo. La sensación de presión del agua le abrumó y deleitó a partes iguales. Sintiendo la calma y el silencio que había ahí abajo. El tirón de una mano en su brazo no fue tan diferente al que le daba la cuerda de su tabla pero sin duda, salir y recuperar el aire por parte de los labios de Aomine si fue por completo sublime.

Le empujó con el cuerpo hasta quedar flotando contra una roca, donde estampó su cuerpo sin consideración y asaltó su boca con fuerza. Olvidó el ardor en su espalda mientras perdía su lengua en la boca de Aomine, buscando ganar terreno. Sabía salado, a mar y al calor del otro. Las manos de Kagami viajaron hasta la espalda del cuerpo contrario y le atrajo más si era posible.

Comprobó que las manos de Aomine no podían quedarse quietas en un solo lugar, buscando abarcar toda la piel de Kagami como le fuera posible. Primero en su cuello, luego en su abdomen, bajando hasta su cintura y repitiendo el proceso en una necesidad imperiosa por memorizar cada parte del pelirrojo.

Pronto Kagami se encontró dando un par de últimas mordidas a los labios de Aomine antes de separarse y comenzar a avanzar hasta la orilla donde ambos se tumbaron sin delicadeza en la arena, en una zona donde había sombra.

Aomine se dejaba hacer tumbado boca arriba mientras el pelirrojo mordisqueaba su cuello y se hacía un sitio entre sus piernas.

—Bueno, este no era el plan —se dijo el moreno antes de sentir como Kagami restregaba ambas erecciones sobre el traje de baño de ambos. Sintió la prominente dureza contra la suya, no tan diferentes en tamaño, pero el tamaño era considerable y pensó por un momento decirle que mejor fueran sólo amigos.

Una nueva estocada contra su polla le hizo perder la noción de sus pensamientos, así que alejó toda duda de sí.

—Pero bah, sigamos…

—Sabes que este lugar no es tan privado ¿verdad? —dijo Kagami sólo por decir algo y, en realidad, no se lo decía a Aomine, sino más bien se lo recordaba a sí mismo.

—¿Y eso me importa por qué…? —dejó al aire la pregunta antes de enredar sus piernas en la cadera de Kagami, juntando por completo sus pelvis y comenzar un rítmico vaivén que les hizo ver las estrellas.

—¿Importarme? ¿Quién dijo que me importa? —Y se dedicó de lleno a perderse en los labios de Aomine, enterrando su lengua hasta lo profundo, saboreando y dejándose saborear con fuerza, imitando con su lengua los movimientos que le gustaría estar haciendo con su miembro duro y erecto que lloraba por ser liberado de su prisión.

Como pudieron y sin despegar los labios se deshicieron de la poca ropa que aún cubría sus cuerpos, dejando que toda su piel entrara en contacto. El contraste era fascinante. La piel morena de Aomine y la ligeramente bronceada de Kagami ardían al estar tan juntas. Una de las manos del pelirrojo tomó ambas erecciones y comenzó a masturbarles con acelerados movimientos. Los dedos largos acariciaban la longitud de ambos, rodeando con su pulgar la punta de la polla de Aomine, dejando que el líquido seminal se esparciera por su mano antes de usarlo como precario lubricante en el movimiento de su mano. Luego repetía el proceso con su propio miembro y cuando considero que sus dedos estaban lo suficientemente lubricados y que si no hacía algo ahora terminaría corriéndose separó su mano y comenzó a bajar un poco más. Aomine soltó un gruñido insatisfecho que calló con un nuevo beso en el cual dejó que el otro llevara el control sólo para distraerle lo suficiente.

El primer dedo en su interior pareció sacarle de alguna especie de transe y Aomine se removió bajo su cuerpo, intentando separarse de su cuerpo. Imprimió más fuera en el beso, hundiendo su lengua después de haber tenido su boca invadida por la de Aomine y dejó caer más de su peso contra el cuerpo contrario, clavándole con firmeza en la arena.

—Si vas a jugar con fuego —murmuró durante un segundo de tregua en el beso, respirando con dificultad y sintiendo el acelerado subir y bajar del pecho de Aomine, quien no estaba en mejores condiciones—, te puedes quemar —terminó metiendo un segundo dedo que se ganó un quejido que rápidamente el moreno intentó callar.

Kagami movió los dedos con fuerza en el interior caliente y estrecho que pronto le recibiría. Quería asegurarse que durante esas dos semanas en las que no se verían, Aomine tuviera grabado con fuego en la piel su recuerdo. Metió y sacó los dedos con fuerza sin obtener la reacción que quería, así que lamiendo un poco antes de morder con fuerza el cuello del moreno, asegurándose de dejar una marca, hundió un tercer dedo que por poco hace que Aomine viera estrellas, sin saber muy bien si era un abrumador placer o un dolor que le laceraba desde el interior.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado? —Preguntó al fin Aomine, encontrando su voz en algún lugar entre sus jadeos y los de Kagami después de besarse tanto.

El pelirrojo detuvo todo movimiento mientras le mirada pretendiendo no entender a qué se refería.

—Voy a regresar —volvió a hablar el moreno después de un silencio de comprensión y apretando más sus piernas en torno a la cintura de Kagami—. Y no dejaría que nadie me follara, así que más te vale seguir antes de que te tumbe y te perfore el culo hasta que me supliques clemencia.

Una nueva corriente de excitación recorrió el cuerpo de Kagami ante la idea y se dijo que, luego, quizás, podría darle el gusto.

—Ya quisieras —dijo sólo por decir algo y sin dejar ver que la idea no le molestaba demasiado. Pero supuso que falló miserablemente cuando su polla dio un tirón entre sus piernas y Aomine le dedicó la sonrisa más socarrona desde su sitio en la arena.

Y no era justo que se viera tan prepotente y dominante mientras tenía tres de sus dedos enterrados en lo profundo de su trasero a punto de recibir su polla.

Sacó los dedos sin mucha delicadeza y se deleitó cuando el sonido que abandonó la garganta de Aomine sonó más a un bufido insatisfecho que a uno de alivió. Con una de sus manos tomó su miembro y apuntó decidido hasta alinearlo con el anillo de carne que palpitaba cada que restregaba la punta húmeda de su pene. Sonrió satisfecho cuando fue el propio Aomine, sin palabras, dejando que su cuerpo fuera más honesto que su boca, el que se restregaba con impaciencia, siguiendo con sus caderas sus movimientos si decidía alejarse un poco. Le divertía un poco la situación pero cuando al fin se decidió a continuar y volvió a colocar la punta en la entrada, fueron las piernas del moreno que, a base de un fuerte empujón, le hizo enterrarse hasta la mitad de su pene.

Ambos soltaron improperios por las repentinas sensaciones. Aomine se debatía entre darle una patada para sacarlo de su cuerpo o, por el contrario, otro empujón para hacerle entrar de una vez por completo. Kagami se dejaba embargar por la sensación de opresión y calor tan sublimes que usaba todo su autocontrol para no embestirle con fuerza y destrozarle de ser necesario.

—¿Te tengo que dar una invitación o algo para que sigas o qué? —Masculló Aomine bajo su cuerpo, respirando agitado y con una mirada algo oscura por el placer.

Dejó que lo que restaba de su miembro se perdiera en el cuerpo de Aomine antes de que decidiera decir algo más. Una especie de castigo por no quedarse callado ni dejarse someter aunque tenía la polla de un tipo clavada hasta el fondo, con los testículos chocando contra su cuerpo entre cada embestida que comenzó sin tregua y con velocidad.

— _Jodeeeeer_ —masculló de nueva cuenta el moreno, clavando sus uñas en la piel de la espalda de Kagami que soltó un siseo entre el dolor y el placer.

—No pude decirlo mejor.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de aferrarse con las dos manos a las caderas de Aomine y comenzar a embestir con una fuerza y precisión que el moreno no se vio con las fuerzas de volver a decir alguna otra cosa de momento. Por momentos los movimientos parecían erráticos y sin coordinación y al segundo siguiente ambos encontraban la sincronía para encontrar el ritmo entre sus caderas que les llevaba a la locura. Aomine se balanceaba hacia enfrente mientras Kagami daba una fuerte embestida, era justo en ese punto que daba contra su próstata de lleno y tenía que morderse los labios con fuerza para no estallar en vergonzosos sonidos. Ya le parecía suficiente encontrarse en esa situación como para darle el placer al pelirrojo de dejarle completamente a su merced.

Kagami, no ajeno a sus pensamientos, intentaba volver a dar en el punto exacto, bajando un poco el ritmo y encontrando el ángulo indicado antes de arremeter con fuerza. Pronto se acostumbró a ello y torturó sin clemencia a Aomine tomando sus dos brazos con sus manos y clavándolo en la arena para que no lograra masturbarse. Le fascinaba verlo mascullar, exasperado por meneársela y dejarse ir entre sus pieles, pero debía conformarse con los certeros golpes en su interior. Cada embestida del miembro duro que se clavaba sin piedad y que daba contra el punto exacto lograba una sacudida en su pene. Fue peor cuando la velocidad bajo y sintió toda la extensión saliendo poco a poco, con una lentitud desquiciante hasta sólo dejar la punta del pene de Kagami en su interior y, sin previo aviso, volver a sentirse lleno. Lo maldijo de mil y un formas cuando repitió ese movimiento varias veces y se removió con fuerza para intentar liberar sus brazos y al fin tocar su propio pene, el cual le dolía horrores al estar tan cerca del orgasmo y no poder liberarse.

—No, no —dijo Kagami hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, hundiendo su polla hasta el fondo, quedándose así mientras meneaba su cuerpo de arriba abajo, buscando remover todo su interior al mismo tiempo.

La sensación fue abrumadora y su pene dio tal tirón que por un segundo creyó que podría correrse sin tocarse. Pero no fue así, por mucho que Kagami renovara sus movimientos con fuerza, acelerado por buscar su propia liberación en su interior.

—¡Kagami! —Gruñó su nombre, desesperado. Y algo en su tono debió significar algo porque, con una mueca de sorpresa –pero sin detener sus movimientos- Kagami liberó uno de sus brazos que no dudó en bajar hasta su polla y aferrarse con la misma fuerza con la que le embestía el otro.

Subió y bajó por el tronco de su miembro, apretando en la punta y en la base según se diera el caso.

Todo pasó al mismo tiempo, con una sincronía que ni ensayados. Kagami se corrió en su interior con una certera estocada a su próstata, lo cual desencadenó su propio orgasmo.

Se quedaron en esa posición largo rato, sus cuerpos temblando. Kagami en lo profundo de Aomine liberando con fuerza toda su semilla hasta colapsar en el cuerpo del moreno. Éste, por su lado, sentía el calor de su propio semen regado por su abdomen, con una mano aferrada con fuerza en la punta de su pene del cual aún caían un par de gotas blancas. Cuando sintió por completo el peso de Kagami sobre sí pudo al fin relajarse, tumbado sobre la arena caliente y el sonido de las olas de fondo.

Cada uno sonrió bobamente, disfrutando del calor ardiente del contrario.

Y pensando en lo incómodo que era follar en la arena.

 **9**

 _Coz I remember every sunset (I remember)_

 _I remember every words you said_

 _We would never gonna say good bye_

 _Singing la da da dada_

 _Porque recuerdo cada atardecer (recuerdo)_

 _Recuerdo cada palabra que dijiste_

 _Y nunca íbamos a decir adiós (adiós)_

 _Cantando la da da da_

No se hicieron ningún tipo de promesa. El verano se terminó y ellos se fueron por dos semanas antes de regresar y comenzar las clases. Las cosas no parecían muy diferentes a su regreso a parte de los constantes coqueteos y manoseos. No eran una pareja de palabras dulces ni cariñosas aunque, los dos sabían, eran una pareja.

¿Por cuánto tiempo? Pensaba Kagami constantemente con el correr de los días y Aomine, presintiéndolo de alguna forma, lograba distraerlo el tiempo suficiente después de tener sexo sin darle una respuesta clara.

Y Kagami se resignaba a vivir sin una respuesta, sin entender nunca que Aomine estaba lleno de sorpresas.

—Me tomó tiempo pero al fin convencí a mis padres para que me dejaran venir a vivir para acá definitivamente —dijo una tarde el moreno, cuando los cuatro se encontraban viendo el atardecer en la playa.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Kagami sin comprender.

—Al fiiiiiiin, ¿qué les costaba si nunca están en casa? Y tu tío ya te había dicho que te daría trabajo aquí cuando te graduaras —masculló Kise mientras mordisqueaba una paleta.

—¿Qué? —Repitió Kagami porque nadie parecía darse cuenta de que no se enteraba de nada.

—¿Rentarás el departamento que habías dicho? —Fue Takao quien habló esta vez, muy pegado a Midorima, más de lo usual y Kagami habría hecho una broma sobre si ya se iban a dejar de juegos pero estaba demasiado en shock para pensar en ello.

—Ya lo ocupó alguien, sigo buscando.

—Lo repetiré de nuevo… ¡¿Qué?!

—Supongo que nunca le has dicho a Kagami nada de esto —más que una pregunta, fue una total afirmación por parte de Midorima.

Sintiéndose de mil formas al mismo tiempo y demasiado confuso, Kagami se alejó de la barda donde todos estaban recargados y comenzó a alejarse a pasos rápidos.

—¡Ey, ey! —Escuchó el llamado de Aomine pero le ignoró por completo.

El tirón en su brazo, que en otro momento encontró reconfortante, en ese momento sólo incremento su descontento.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritó de nueva cuenta Kagami y se sintió como un estúpido al no poder articular ninguna de las otras preguntas que le carcomían por dentro.

—Deja que te expl…

—¿Qué me vas a explicar que no pudiste hacerlo antes? ¿EH?

—Es que no estaba seg…

—¿De qué no estabas seguro? ¿De si íbamos a durar? ¿Si valía la pena? —volvió a girarse, mucho más molesto que antes.

—¡Taiga! —Aomine tomó con más firmeza su brazo y le hizo encararle con decisión—. No estaba seguro de si podría quedarme aquí, no quería hacer promesas para nada o que fuera sólo una ilusión.

—Y prefieres no decir nada, como siempre. ¿Qué sé yo de ti, Daiki? ¿Eh? —soltó su brazo como pudo, poniendo algo de distancia.

—Que… —dudó un poco, carraspeando con incomodidad sin saber cómo decir las cosas—. Que te quiero… y que me quiero quedar aquí contigo.

A Kagami le faltó el aire por un momento, abrumado por la repentina confesión. Salían, sí. Follaban, también. Pero nunca habían puesto en palabras eso que tenían, ya fuera por no ser el momento, o por no estar seguros.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, dando un paso atrás.

—¿Y cómo voy a saber yo eso?

—¿Cómo lo sabré yo también si tú tampoco dices nada? —Contraatacó el moreno. Gran error cuando Kagami, con un bufido exasperado hizo ademán de volver a alejarse—. No quise decir eso —concedió Aomine sin detenerle esta vez por el brazo, esperando que Kagami quisiera quedarse a escuchar—. Sé que me quieres —dijo una vez el pelirrojo se detuvo—, y pensé que sabrías que yo también lo hago.

—¿Qué también te quieres? Todo mundo sabe eso.

—Estoy intentando ser serio…

—Lo siento.

Aomine no pudo evitar sonreír porque, a pesar de todo, Kagami se quedaría y escucharía. Justo como él lo haría de ahora en adelante.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que no estaba seguro, lo admito —continuó Aomine, removiéndose incómodo porque eso de hablar de sentimientos no era algo que hiciera usualmente—. Pero ahora lo estoy, sin duda. Y si… ya sabes, me soportas lo suficiente, quisiera quedarme.

Y, como era obvio, era lo que Kagami más quería.

—Hay un cuarto vacío en mi departamento —comentó distraídamente el pelirrojo, ya entrada la noche y después de dejar en claro un par de cosas.

Aún tenían mucho tiempo por delante para terminar de conocerse.

—¿Para qué quiero otro cuarto si en tu cama cabemos perfectamente? —fue la respuesta de Aomine al entender la indirecta del comentario.

—Supuse que tu ego también necesitaría su espacio.

Al menos, pensaron ambos antes de volverse a besar y evitar una nueva pelea, las cosas no serían aburridas entre ellos.

 _Tell me how to get back to (back to)_

 _Back to summer paradise with you_

 _And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

 _Dime como regresar (regresar)_

 _al paraíso de verano contigo_

 _Y estaré allí al latir del corazón_

* * *

 _Lalalala... ¿me dan amor u odio en un review? Me tiene hasta los huevos que sólo me lleguen mensajes de follow/favs._


End file.
